


The One

by cynosure_phrases



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynosure_phrases/pseuds/cynosure_phrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU in which everyone has a small clock on their wrist that counts down until the time you find your soul mate, John and Sherlock have their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, I am sorry. This is my first attempt at any form of Fan Fiction, so if it sucks, oh well. I still need to work on it, okay? I'm pretty sure I'm only doing one chapter, so big woop. I saw a post on tumblr and I was inspired to write this, so- yay?  
> Oh well, I hope you enjoy mindlessly reading.  
> By the way: You never realize how hard writing fan fiction is until you try. Don't try this at home, kids.

_The morning of, John._ A voice whispered in his head, as he grabbed his cane and walked out the door. The small clock ticked away at his wrist, revealing that he only had a couple hours left. 

 _Is she pretty? Is she kind?_ John's voice asked himself, as he made his way around London.

* * *

 

 _It's a normal day._  Sherlock told himself as he sat alone in a London cab, making his way towards St. Bart's Hospital.  _You will go about your day as usual. Who knows, maybe they'll be a family member of a victim!_ Sherlock did not believe the small clock on his wrist. He always found the small thing irritating and idiotic. It seemed to taunt him with the idea of  _sentiment_. The thought that he, Sherlock Holmes, could care for something beyond his work alluded that he was something much more than what he taught he was. It suggested that he was, in fact, as human as the rest of the world. He wasn't special, he wasn't different.

He tried and tried to ignore the small clock, but it kept ticking away.

* * *

 

"John! John Watson!" A voice called behind him. John glanced at his watch, and smiled. He still had time. 

"Mike. Mike Stamford, we were at Bart's together." John slowly recognized his old friend.

They casually chatted, until John mentioned he needed a flat-share, yet he believed he'd be one that'd be difficult to find a flat-mate for.

"You know, you're the second person to mention that to me today."

"Who was the first?"

* * *

Molly took a deep breath, and smiled at the tall man with unruly dark curls in front of her.

"So... Bad day was it?" She laughed awkwardly as the man showed no interest once so ever.

"I need to know if bruises form in the next few minutes. The man's alibi depends on it, text me the details." Obviously not paying attention, Sherlock carried on with whoever he'd been texting on his phone.

"Look, I wanted to see if-"

Sherlock glanced up. "You're wearing lipstick, you weren't wearing lipstick before..."

"I- uh... Refreshed it a bit."

Sherlock nodded and looked back at his phone.

 _Fuck._ "I wanted to see if you wanted to get coffee sometime?" Molly hoped, with a smile toward the man.

"Black, two sugars please. I'll be upstairs." Sherlock looked up, smiled coldly, and strode out of the room.

"Oh... Okay." Molly said with a slightly confused tone. She glanced at her wrist again and tightened her fist. The clock had stopped a while ago, but it was obvious that her true mate's clock was still rolling.

* * *

 

Both John and Sherlock's clocks drew dangerously low on time.

* * *

 

Continuing on with his work, Sherlock heard footsteps outside of the room. He glanced at his wrist, and only seconds remained. 

_Stay calm. Keep working. This is idiotic. Useless. Only one less task to worry about._

* * *

John followed Mike an impressive lab, and as he walked in, he met eyes with the young man working there.  _Shit._

* * *

 

Mike smiled as the two men locked eyes. He knew he'd done this right.

Little did John know, Mike knew that Sherlock's clock had stopped just then as well. He knew Sherlock's clock would stop on that day, at that time. He also realized John's clock would stop on that day at that time, He noticed while he shook hands with John, and he'd known exactly where to bring him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry whoever has read this. As I said, my first fic, and this is probably shit, so... Sorry. Yeah. I give up.  
> I give credit to whomever write fanfics, because they are amazing and I gave up.  
> I swear, I write better than this- oh well.


End file.
